1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display driving circuit, and more particularly, to a display driving circuit with photo detecting input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, touch sensing technologies have developed flourishingly, and electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, GPS navigator systems, laptop PCs, and desktop PCs, which have both the touch sensing function and the display function, are commercialized accordingly. In the electronic products mentioned above, display regions of touch panels are mainly equipped with touch sensing functions. In other words, the display panels are replaced by the touch display panels. According to differences in structure designs, the touch display panels may include an out-cell type touch display panel, an in-cell type touch display panel, and an on-cell type touch display panel. In the out-cell type touch display panel, an independent touch panel is attached to a normal display panel. In the in-cell type touch display panel and the on-cell type touch display panel, touch sensing devices are disposed directly on an inner surface or an outer surface of a substrate in the display panel. For example, the touch sensing devices may be disposed on a color filter substrate or a thin film transistor array substrate of the traditional display panel so as to form the in-cell type touch display panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional display driving circuit 100 with photo detecting input. The display driving circuit 100 is generally disposed on an array substrate. The display driving circuit 100 includes photo detecting units 140, corresponding readout lines 130 and other general components of display driving circuits such as display switching devices 160, gate lines 110 and data lines 120 crossing the gate lines 110. The photo detecting units 140 are employed to perform touch sensing functions, and the readout lines 130 are used to transmit photo detecting signals. In the conventional design, the readout line 130 is disposed adjacently to one of the data lines 120 and substantially parallel to the data lines 120. The photo detecting signals transmitted by the readout lines 130 tend to be interfered by display signals transmitted via the data lines 120. Calculations and judgment about the photo detecting signals may be influenced accordingly, the signal processing may become more complicated, and the processing loading of the related integrated circuits may be increased.